Burning Captivation
by Renulpire
Summary: A seemingly fated meeting brings two individuals to a closeness neither has ever experienced. Odd feelings appear as they learn to know more about themselves and the bond that is gradually growing between the two of them. Enjoy!


Author's rambling:

Greetings, all!

After a long, long wait, I bring you another story! =D

This one is about the blooming relationship between a cute, female Ninetales and a male human.

Please excuse me for this unbelievable delay. Some stuff came up and I had to cope up with a few things during these last few months. Again, I apologize. I hope this last piece of work I produced will have been worth the wait.

I don't think this will be able to top Meet the Illusionist, but I do hope that you will enjoy it!

Ratings, favorites, comments, everything is much appreciated. Also, if you would like to point out some mistakes or errors, please do, (preferably via PM), so that I may fix it! Many thanks! 3

Additionally, I'll make a little shout-out to Shiny, whom I have met a few weeks ago. He supported me and reminded me why I loved to write: make people have good feelings. Thank you! I would like to express my thanks to Shin as well, who has been such a nice person to me since the very beginning. Thank you for keeping Ren merry and being so lovely. =)

Have a good time!

* * *

Burning Captivation

* * *

The sun was making her golden fur shine slightly amongst the dark trees that so loyally covered the soft, humid soil her paws rested upon. The vixen wagged her multiple tails very gently, trying to motivate herself to finally try and stop resting so comfortably in those woods, so she could ultimately find an exit. She had been travelling for a few days. She hailed from Mount Burntstone, a well-known landmark for various warmth amateurs such as fire type Pokémon like herself. Rumored to be a dormant volcano, that place was home to a few Pokémon. Ninetales had left with the idea of seeing something else than her home for a change, as the alluring colors of the forest occasionally called out to her in such a tempting way. So, she had brought a few supplies in a small pouch, such as very exotic berries that grew on the special soil that covered the mount. That, added with her curiosity, were the only things she needed to go out on an adventure of her own.

However, the real reason behind her trip had not been revealed to anyone residing near her place at the flamboyant landmark. Deep inside, Ninetales always felt a bit lonely, if not depressed by the lack of social interaction she struggled with. She had heard tales of amazing encounters between Pokémon and human beings, in which one could have the potential to bond and achieve a wonderful friendship with someone. Some Pokémon used that to have simple fun, while others took this opportunity to get stronger and learn powerful techniques with the help of their master. In this kitsune's case, her wish was to find a trainer with whom she could spend time with, perhaps even develop a close friendship, if possible. The only thing she knew was that it might have been a bit of a challenge since she were already evolved and that she had never gotten any interest in battling other Pokémon whatsoever. She imagined that a little combat might have be inevitable if she were to seek a human, but still, she dearly hoped for a better alternative, in accordance to her non-violent, desired approach.

Naturally, she loved the long trip that had led her to the heart of this wonderful forest, but all things had to come to an end eventually, especially if one was to be almost lost in an unknown environment. The nearest human city was in view, Rivenheart as it was called, with its humble 8,000 habitants. A small town that was recognized for its peacefulness and its main attraction: a river that coursed right in the center, leaving the two distinct districts to be joined by a single, marvelous bridge. She would dare to enter this territory, to mark the end of her voyage and hopefully, the start of another adventure.

The Pokémon was thrown off of her daydreaming when a rustling in the nearby foliage was made audible. Its intensity and frequency grew more and more. The Ninetales could only glance around nervously, her ears as sharp as they could possibly be, trying to figure out what was the source of this unsettling oddity.

In a flashing instant, two creatures suddenly appeared in front of her. The first one was a dinosaur-like being that had a large pink bulb crowning his back; an Ivysaur. The second one looked plain stupid: it was a Pokémon that stood on both its stubby feet, using its large tail to balance himself. The prominent feature this last individual possessed was also the most frightening it had; a very big tongue that could not even fit inside his mouth. A Lickitung. By the apparent looks of it, the two strangers had a great interest for the pouch, which they both intently stared at. The fire vixen stood in fear when she noticed their gazes. Their despicable looks betrayed their intentions. With a swift hop, the Ivysaur went right behind the Ninetales and used his vine whip and let a few of his green tools restrain the kitsune's movements rapidly. Just as she was about to spit a jet of fire towards her aggressor, another green vine wrapped around her muzzle, effectively keeping the burning attack within her body. The Lickitung made his way closer to her, walking around her as she glanced back at him with a passionate hatred. The sinister gaze and angry emotions she conveyed through her reddish gaze intimidated him a little.

The lick Pokémon flicked his tongue in delight as he laid his sight onto the pouch. The smell that emanated from it was the most delectable he had ever experienced. He reached up to it and pulled it off the Ninetales' neck as his companion tightened his grasp, causing the fire Pokémon to muffle a yelp of pain.

She was screaming in her head, unconsciously using her telepathy, scared to death by the robbery. The thief restraining her was hurting her very badly and she was so frightened that warm tears soon flowed down her cheeks as a great trembling took hold of her. She was agonizing from the inside, this was terrible. Just as she tried to get free, moving about and even trying to use her tails to break the vines off, the grass Pokémon tightened his grip around her limbs once again ensuring a total control over her. Her muscles sharply moved out in pure pain, the pressure too high for one of her hind leg. Something snapped. These two unlawful creatures secretly loved to see their victims suffer as they robbed them of whatever they found, be it berries, accessories, anything was good for them.

[Don't try anything!] the Ivysaur aggressively said to her, partially interrupting the muffled whines of the captive. He showed his fang in a devilish interest.

[I like it that you fight like that...] the other one continued in a terrifying tone, seeing the vixen had the strength to resist still. [If you're a good girl, we could reward you and give you a lil' something for the trouble... hehehe.]

By the time the Lickitung had pronounced these last words, the other, smaller aggressor yelled in an unexpected surprise. A loud whack was heard as a tall figure appeared from a bush and slammed a big wooden branch at the bulb Pokémon. The Ninetales was quickly released, albeit sent straight to the ground in the process. In the midst of the moment, she could not quite see what had attacked the first criminal. At first glance, it did not seem like a Pokémon. Focusing her vision onto the intruder, she could finally make out that it was a... human?

The young man that had entered the area received a few bullet seeds, scorching his side and left forearm pretty badly, but he was able to deliver a second blow onto the grass type. The swing was so hard this time that it shattered the wood on impact, leaving the grass thief unconscious.

Not wasting any time, he made his way to the other evil being. This one was a lot faster and wrapped his tongue around the intruder's neck, harshly constricting around it just like a vicious viper. The human tried to deliver a few punches and kicks, but he simply could not reach the peach Pokémon. As his air began to run out, he took a pokeball from his pocket and pressed its central button against the snake-like tongue.

The white and red sphere absorbed the Lickitung and shook for a few seconds, leaving enough time for the human to briefly catch his breath before themonster came back out of the object. When he got out, he restrained the human's fist, but a strong kick hit him under the jaw. He screamed in pain as he bit his big tongue in such a harsh way, leaving him vulnerable to a quick punch to the head.

Just as the man seemed to gain an advantage, the remaining creature used a powerful Rollout attack, aiming straight for the savior. Ramming onto the guy's chest, the aggressor sent the human flying a few meters back, crashing his back against a spiky rock formation. The big tongue almost came in range for a deadly constricting attack, but out of the blue, a jet of excessively hot fire burst straight onto him. He curled up in pain and finally stopped moving, falling unconscious, out of exhaustion.

The man had just enough vitality to kick a pokeball onto his opponent, catching him this time. He did not forget about his grass companion, whom he imprisoned just as effectively. With the two of them confined inside the small, round items, the person was able to release a relieving sigh. He wanted to see if the vixen he had seen was doing alright, but he felt too weak due to the excessive loss of blood he suffered from. The side and sleeve of his jacket were thorn off, gradually painting themselves in a dark, reddish color. He could distinguish a pair of very concerned bright eyes in the corner of his vision, observing him at a fair distance.

"Are... are you okay?" he asked as his gaze wandered up into the clear blue sky, lacking the strength to actually focus on the Pokémon. She stepped forward and nodded slowly, staring back at him.

"I heard your cries and I-"

Just as he tried to finish his sentence, his breath came short and he started to feel the pain in his neck. The adrenaline was dissipating from him, leaving more room to the seriously painful sensations that gradually took hold of him. He attempted to rise back on his feet, but only fell onto his knees while the need for air rushed into his throat. He looked down and tried to take some air in, but that did not work well because of the growing swelling he felt on the inside.

The creature approached him the best she could and looked at him with a worried expression. He noticed that the Pokémon could not walk on one of her hind legs. He thought that her muscle must have been damaged during the aggression. He rubbed his side and cursed at the sight of his blood-covered hand. He tried to get up once more, but failed miserably, the pain in his arm keeping him from using the necessary force he needed to accomplish the action. The nine-tailed vixen then used her tails, enigmatically wrapping them around the humanoid form. She helped the man stand back up carefully, having much better luck with her assistance.

It was then that their eyes had the chance to meet more intensely. It occurred to them that they both felt some sort of link between them, even if they remained silent. How strange. With no time to waste, the duo attempted to make its way out of the forest. They were occasionally interrupted by shouts of pain and needed to rest for a few seconds from time to time, but nevertheless, they pressed on. And so, they mutually trusted one another, making sure they would both get out of the accursed forest. Using their combined strength and looking at one another for a moment or two, they could sense some sort of even stronger connection, as sudden as it appeared. They worked together.

After what felt like several long minutes, they crumbled down on a nearby dirt road, both lying in the middle of the way. They each released a delivering sigh as they did. The young man seemed exceptionally confused to find himself in this position. It had seemed like he had perpetually lost consciousness for a few seconds on the way. Truth was, they were both shaken and astonished by what had just happened.

The young man's breathing grew short and labored. He curled up in pain, holding his side in the process, submitting to the relentless hurting. He blacked out shortly after some shouts were heard in the distance. His last sight was indubitably comforting: the beautiful creature had inched her way closer to him and had mysteriously wrapped her tails around his wounded physique in a protective fashion, her red eyes and golden fur glistening under the sunlight that still shone high and mightily.

* * *

He woke up in a comfy bed, inside what appeared to be a brightly lit building. His gaze wandered to each sides to see that there were several beds lined up, all containing Pokémon that required some attention. The various signs around the room clearly indicated that this was a Pokémon Center. He looked at his own self and noticed that white bandages were covering both his wounded arm and his side. He grunted in pain as he foolishly touched the spots. His attempts to move a bit more freely were also stopped, only to feel that there was some weight over him.

When he raised the sheet that partially covered him, the Pokémon he had saved earlier wiggled a little bit under it. She was nuzzling his other side in her sleep, her tails resting on his legs like if they were acting as some sort of comfy blanket. He smiled and put a reassuring hand onto her neck, not sure of what would come next. One thing was certain; he was feeling a lot better and he was glad to see the vulpine being was mostly okay. He rubbed his eyes to remove the crusts that covered the corners of his eyelids. Had he slept for a long time? He had no idea.

The Ninetales eventually woke up as well, alerted by his careful movements. She quickly tried to stand the best she could, despite a twisted leg and some other pain racing throughout her body, but unfortunately failed at doing so, plopping back down to drape over the man. At that moment, their looks met again. This time, it seemed like they were far more aware of one another's presence. It took them a few seconds before they could verbally interact:

[Mister...] the human heard her speak to him telepathically, her soothing voice echoing in his mind. [Are you feeling better?]

A bit surprised, the young man tried to find the right words to say to the vixen that lied so close to him. It was the most melodious voice he had heard in his life. The notion of sending thoughts to someone was a very foreign concept to him. The fact that the fire Pokémon had spoken to him without opening her mouth was funny, somehow, but still intrigued him.

"Yes, Miss Ninetales. I... don't know how we got here, but thanks to your help, I think we're safe now."

Her shy little nod was enough to show him she tried to hide a certain sentiment of remorse. His hypothesis was confirmed by the soft tone a few seconds later:

[I'm so sorry for what happened... you got hurt because of me.]

"Don't apologize for that. You were in trouble. I'm just so thankful that I made it in time."

[I don't want to know... what they would have...]

The kitsune interrupted her sentence and began crying over the human softly. She quietly whined and closed her eyes in a mix of shame and fear. He disliked seeing such an elegant Pokémon to be so marked by such a frightening event. He took a moment to look away in pure anger, blindly using his strength to clench his grasp onto the white sheet that partially covered him. He kept tightening and huffed in a concealed fright for the vixen. He was just as scared as she was. He then felt a soft paw glide onto his wrist, gently touching him.

[You... you saved me from this. I can't thank you enough for putting your life in danger for me,] she declared while trying to rub off her teary eyes with her other limb. He released his grip over the cover and took her paw in his hand, trying to appear somewhat reassuring. With a smile, he asked:

"Could you tell me your name, nine-tailed kitsune?"

[I don't have one, except for Ninetales...]

She bowed her head as a funny pout appeared onto her muzzle. She remembered Pokémon were usually given a name when they were caught. Still, was she considered wild despite her presence inside the boundaries of a human settlement? She really was not certain on how to address this issue. She was relieved to hear the human's answer:

"Hmm, do you mind if I call you by that name? Or would you like a nickname? I'm sorry; it's the first time I meet a Pokémon so intimately; I don't know how to do things."

She lifted her head up and saw him scratch the back of his neck in embarrassment. What an agreeable surprise! He was in a similar situation, it seemed.

[It's my first time too, so I guess we're in the same boat, heehee!] she laughed. [I think I would like it if you called me by my species name; it feels more... personal, in a way. What is your name, Mister?]

"Alright, Ninetales; I'm Mart. It's nice to meet you!"

The little cheerfulness that emanated from him made another small smile appear onto her muzzle lips. Some of her tails wagged, demonstrating an obvious merriness that could not be concealed at all.

[What a cute name!] she exclaimed with a small blush, eyes closed in delight.

After that, they both timidly looked away, not too sure about what direction the conversation should take. It was a short while before they could realize that they were still holding onto one another's palm, causing them to cease the gesture slightly awkwardly before an amused, but timid smirk was shared between them.

"F-friends?" the human proposed to the fire Pokémon resting so close to him,a bright and loving look in his face. A sincere nod was his response. She moved up closer, a soft nuzzle onto his neck and a barely audible purr closing the deal. She took this opportunity to track his scent very subtly; something that would help in identifying him.

[Friends!]

An agitated nurse quickly entered the large room, almost shouting as her eyes focused onto the duo:

"Oh, goodness! You are both awake!" she said, making the pair jump a bit. They both nodded at her and waited for what she had to say, seeing that the lady seemed to be in a hurry.

"You're lucky that you arrived here in time," she continued in a motherly tone, like if she was scolding the young man. "You lost a lot of blood back there, Mister. At least now your throat seems like it fully healed of its temporary constriction."

A little sigh escaped his lips.

"Thank you, nurse. I owe you my life."

"You should say that to your Pokémon. She was the one to save you."

"My... Pokémon?"

He aimed a quizzical look at the fox. He had no Pokémon in his position. When his eyes met the vixen's, she mysteriously buried the tip of her muzzle under some covers, as if she wanted to escape from his inquisitive stare.

"She seems like such a protective and loyal Pokémon. She even refused to leave your side for the duration of your stay."

He was a bit confused at first, but rapidly caught on what had happened whilst he had been sleeping. She had stood guard over him. He was appreciative of the vixen's behavior; flattered even! When he looked at her once more, she simply lowered her eyes with an evident blush on her face, still smiling subtly.

After a few more explanations from the nurse, he was told how to use his medicine and that they were both authorized to leave when they would be ready, as long as they promised to take a whole week to rest and heal up from their adventure. Thankfully, their respective wounds were deemed less severe than what they really looked like. The potions and special remedies had produced miracles for them. The lady left the room in a less nervous fashion, under two curious pairs of eyes. The man was the first one to speak up after the nurse's departure:

"So, how's your leg, Ninetales?"

[I can't walk on it too much. It's very sensible.]

"Looks like we're stuck together for a while, then, hmm?"

[Looks like it, heehee!]

Her crystalline laugh was one of the finest, soothing sounds the young man had ever heard. He smiled brightly at her and sat up so they could get on their way sooner than later. The other, ill residents were not exactly the most enjoyable sight. It only took them a few minutes. Once everything was ready, the young man kneeled in front of the Pokémon so that he could be at her level.

"Ninetales," he engaged in a soft voice. "Could I ask for your permission to carry you outside? I wouldn't like to see you hurt your leg while we're making our way out. You just told me you could not walk on it too much."

She blinked and blushed at his concern. She came to the odd realization that no one had ever been so caring for her well-being before. His politeness and kind of chivalry surprised her, especially since they had just met.

[O-of course, Mart. It is really kind of you to t-think about me like this,] she stuttered.

With a light laugh she let herself be taken into his arms. As he made his way to the exit, she looked at him from time to time while she slyly nuzzled his chest in gratefulness. He was enduring the pain in his arm just so she would not get wounded on their way outside. At the front desk, the man handed two pokeballs and gave a few details to the secretary. The vixen could not hear any of it due to how low he whispered, but she thought that it might have been better not to know.

They grinned, giving a friendly wave to the passing nurse before engaging into the fresh, outdoorsy breeze that welcomed them. It was a pleasantly warm and sunny day. When the man softly put the elegant being back onto the ground, he stroked his arm and flexed it slightly as he winced from the sharp aching. He wondered if he would obtain some ugly scars. He preferred not to look, trusting the potions had done a good job for him. He felt good, though. When he looked down, he met with a sad pair of gleaming red eyes. It was not hard to see that the kitsune was clearly worried by her savior's pain.

"I'm not a Pokémon, but don't worry, I can take a hit or two," he told her playfully.

She seemed reassured by his statement. This made him smile in a very merry manner. He then proceeded to have a look around and ultimately pointed towards a little area in the distance.

"Hmm, how about we rest over there for a while? I'd like to have a little chat with you, if that's okay."

Was that a good thing? Somehow, the Ninetales could feel it was important for the human to do something like this. Being so curious, she accepted.

[I would truly love that, Mart.]

He nodded and took the fire type back in his arms once again. He walked a short distance, progressing through what appeared to be a riverside park. He brought the Ninetales to a bench that gave a nice view of the water current that slowly progressed between the two separate parts of town. He wondered if she would like it, since she had affinities with fire, an element that was completely opposed to water. Still, who wouldn't like admiring such a great scenery?

"Would you like to sit here with me, Miss?" he asked just to be sure.

[Yes! This is a great spot!]

* * *

"And have you been travelling for a long time?"

[A few days. I come all the way from Mount Burntstone.]

"Wow. That is quite a long way from here. What are you doing in this region, if I may ask?"

[I wanted to explore the world a bit. My home is a peaceful place, but it's a bit dull and since I'm all alone...]

"Don't you have any Pokémon friend over there?"

[I used to have a few, but with time, we got distant. Some of them moved, while others had the wonderful chance to find a trainer that would care for them... My own sister found a nice girl one day. I hope she's doing well.]

The vixen glanced at the human, a light glistening in her pure red eyes before she looked back at the river, continuing her little story:

[All in all, I've been a bit lonely all this time. I wanted that to change.]

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear this, Ninetales."

[It's okay; don't apologize.]

She glanced down his figure and examined him very briefly with a subtle stare before her eyes wandered upwards, meeting his once again:

[At least we can talk together, right now, heeheehee! That is very nice.] she added on a happier note.

"Yes! And it's really nice to be talking with you too," he complimented. Both of them had never imagined it would have been that easy to build a stable ground between someone part of an entirely different species. It appeared that they might have a similar personality and that they possessed a few things in common despite their great differences. The guy idly rubbed his hands together before continuing in a calmer tone:

"I know... what being lonely is, to be honest with you," he confessed. "It really is no fun at all. You can say you're some sort of lone wolf, or that you prefer being by yourself, but in the end, I think it will just make it worse. At least, it did for me."

He brought a palm to his face to wipe one of his eyes, watched by the fire type's compassionate, understanding gaze.

[Are you crying?] she wondered, his visage turning away from hers.

"Oh, it's nothing, hehe," he shrugged off.

[It's going to be alright, Mart. I will protect you; just like you did for me in the forest.]

He smiled warmly, still looking in the distance. He very much appreciated her optimism, even after what could have been a terrible outcome for them both after this misadventure. He was forced to gaze back at the beautiful Pokémon when her tongue shyly licked his tears away, a gesture he was agreeably surprised to experience.

[Please... don't cry.]

He swallowed as she put her front paws around his neck to embrace him in a feral hug. She blinked a few times and had the brief realization that she had never hugged someone before. It had originated purely out of instinct. A satisfied purr came out of her and shortly after, the human wrapped his unwounded arm around her, scooting a bit closer in the process to return the affection.

"Ninetales... I have never been so close to anyone. I always was a bit awkward when trying to get friends and I am used to solitude. I'm sure you can feel I'm a bit timid, but I want you to know that I enjoy your company a lot," he explained with somewhat of a knot in his voice. "I'm not used to sudden friendship, to be frank with you, but I felt something when our eyes first met..."

[I understand perfectly, Mart,] she responded with the sweetest of expressions. [It's all so sudden, but I think... what we're experiencing right now might be our bonding; as Pokémon and human... as good friends.]

He nodded in approval. She was right. There was a feeling slowly building up within.

[I experienced the same kind of social life. My lack of interest for battling really was something that caused a certain blockade when speaking of Pokémon friendship.]

The wind softly blew her words of wisdom away, letting room for an enjoyable silence as their tender hug was broken. The kitsune's mane puffed slightly as the riverside breeze picked up. She leaned back against the bench and closed her beautiful crimson eyes as the climate gave her a well-deserved array of tender caresses. At one point, her thoughts were to be interrupted by the peaceful rustling of the leaves of a nearby tree, shortly followed by a light chuckle coming from her newest acquaintance. Her long blond hair had dropped onto her muzzle because of the swift movement of the air.

The young man sitting next to her clearly was amused by the humorous coupe the fox was now crowned with. He took the time to carefully replace her hair back in its place, petting the vixen slightly as he let his hand move down the back of her delicate furry neck. A blush appeared on his cheeks as he touched her so softly, her luxurious fur engulfing his fingers.

[Heehee! Thank you!] she could only reply in a cheerful manner, a little blush of her own on her face. [My fur's got a mind of its own, sometimes!]

They laughed.

The little break they both pretended to take finally turned out into one of the coziest, most pleasant conversation they ever had. It did seem quick at times, but the more they mutually looked into it, the less they could deny that they liked one another already. Of course, they both expressed their gratitude for the outcome of the event that had preceded their meeting, but there was something else, something... strange. Every time their eyes met, a feeling of respect and gentleness filled them, just like if they had known one another for years...

* * *

Once the sun had decided to make itself less brilliant, the two individuals concluded that they had better get going and that they were both blabbermouths. They slowly made their way out of the park, towards the edge of town, where a path conveniently led to the forest. Upon their arrival, they remained completely still as they blankly stared into the never-ending aggregate of tall trees and general verdance. They came to the realization that neither of them knew what to do next. As an exciting sunset came into view, it was evident that their talk was not over; a single glance could speak more than words could ever do.

"Ninetales, there is something I have to tell you, right now," the man said, looking down at the nine-tailed vixen besides him.

[What is it, Mart?]

"I'm afraid I don't want you to go back to the wild."

A little smirk crept onto her muzzle.

[I... I did not intend to go back, friend.]

"What do you mean?"

She observed him with a slightly submissive look, a hint of worry in her bright red eyes.

[I really don't know how to... say it.]

He kneeled down, a little pain in his side as he observed her.

"What is it, Ninetales? Don't be afraid to tell me."

She looked in his eyes deeply before shyly putting her paw onto his thigh. The way he seemed to care for her was very flattering, just like his soft, tender touch. It was not to remain a secret, it was not to stay inside her, and she absolutely had to voice out her thoughts:

[I don't want to go back; I want us to look for one another. I realized that I might have found a friend to look after... I think we would be stronger together. I don't wish to be pushy, but I... I...]

Nervousness took her. Was it too soon? Was it rushed? Had she messed up by telling her true intentions, by following her heart? No more words dared to exit her thoughts.

"No need to say more," he cut her off, delivering her from what seemed to be a growing anxiety. "I was wondering the same, actually. The way you protected me, the way we can speak to one another so freely, I think... there's a special friendship slowly forming between us."

They smiled and exchanged a timid hug, the vixen nuzzling his neck and the young man rubbing her long, soft hair in the most delicate way. The forest was soon forgotten.

[Please be my master, Mart,] she asked, her crimson gaze looking straight into his own eyes.

"Please be my one and only Pokémon, Ninetales," he responded.

A mutual nod was exchanged before the guy would reach for his pocket. It took him a few seconds, but he was finally able to find the item he was searching for. Pulling out a round object, he showed it the bright kitsune, his gaze filled with expectations.

"Do you know what this is?"

[Hmm, that's a pokeball, but it looks... funny.]

He giggled and put it down on the soil, in front of her. "This is a very special kind of pokeball. It's called a luxury ball. It is supposed to make the Pokémon that goes inside of it friendlier."

[Oh, I see! It makes them happy because of how nice it must be to get caught by one, compared to plain pokeballs, heehee! I heard about them!]

"I think this is right. However, this ball is not only special because of that. You see, this was a gift from my great uncle. I remember him saying that if I were to meet a splendid Pokémon, and that I truly felt like we were to be close, that I should try to catch it with this very ball. He crafted it himself and it was his gift to me before he went on a journey very far from here."

[This is such a nice thing...]

Realizing what the young man was trying to say, she looked at him with a compassionate gaze.

[Do you mean...?]

"Yes, Ninetales. If you want to, I'd like you to get into this ball, not just any cheap pokeball."

[I'm... I'm so honored! But, doesn't it bother you, what I said a few hours ago before we left? That I was already evolved and that I'm not really much of a battler?]

He shook his head as he recalled of the way she had previously described her special situation.

"Of course not, Ninetales! I should let you know that I'm not a trainer in the slightest, haha!"

She purred and inched her nose towards the revered object.

[Then... please, take me with you... friend.]

The Ninetales went closer and smiled before pushing the central button of the item. A red light surrounded her before she quickly disappeared into the ball with a light giggle. It shook for a few seconds in front of the curious gaze of the kneeling individual. When it finally made its traditional "dung" sound, the item stayed put. The _de facto_ trainer released his friend from it and could not hold his tight hug. He winced in pain but was too happy to let her go.

"Oh, Ninetales... thank you so much!"

[No, thank _you_... master.]

They looked at each other tenderly before exchanging one last hug. The proud team cheered itself; the man by laughing and the fox by releasing a merry howl. She was put in his arms again as he began walking towards his residence. They both deserved a well-earned rest and they knew for a fact that they would not dare to disobey the energetic nurse's order back at the Pokémon Center. It was time to relax. Together.

* * *

He slowly pushed the door of his apartment with the help of his foot. The way opened with the silent noise of ungreased armatures. A wave of warmth welcomed the duo inside. It was a fairly basic apartment that included just about the minimum required to have a good time and a good life in general. At least, it was what the young man thought. The elegant vixen was deposited onto one of the two chairs that surrounded the very small square table that stood in a corner of the room.

A bit embarrassed about the littleness of his place, the human could only smile, reassured to see the fox wiggle its bum and wag her multiple tails in excitement, occasionally looking back at him as she observed her surroundings. He briefly took his vest off to hang it on a coat rack.

"Here we are," he announced while opening his arms towards her. "I hope you like it!"

She curiously glanced around once again, clearly wanting to know much more of the area she found herself into. It was not the first time she had heard of a human habitation, but it sure was the first time she actually had an access to one. She had heard all about how they used several rooms for different tasks or utilities and so, she would try to identify which room was which.

[This is your den? It looks so lovely!] she told him, impressed. He giggled at the particular word she used to define the place he resided in. She could deduct that she was presently in the kitchen. Various counters and cupboards were nicely installed here and there; along with some basic machines she could remember the names of, such as the refrigerator and the stove. It was a small room, according to her knowledge, but then again, Mart lived all by himself. Still, she thought it was adorable; especially the tiny furniture she was resting on, which could only show how cozy the apartment looked like.

"Would you like to have a little tour?" he suggested, lowering himself to offer a lift. The kitsune merrily purred and nodded happily whilst the young man picked her up so she could rest in his grasp.

The brilliant chandelier that hung over the middle of the kitchen, adding a great deal of taste to the room, seemed to be the main source of light for the next chamber, which could only be interpreted as the living room. A television mounted on a little wooden cupboard was the main interest, facing a single loveseat. A solitary lamp accompanied the scenery along with a very fluffy-looking carpet on the ground.

They then moved on to a corridor that linked the precedent room to the others, to which the human had to commentate:

"And here's the storage room. Not much in here, but I like to call it the studio, or atelier, because it sounds fancier."

She laughed. It was true that this so-called atelier was not the most attractive room of the housing, but the way it was all neatly ordered and how everything seemed to be in its place was appealing, be it tools, accessories, boxes, travelling gear, trinkets. It simply showed a certain cautiousness.

Then, came the bedroom, where her master slept almost every night. His scent was the first thing she could notice. It was a very nice odor and it smelled just like him. Mind you, the apartment was very clean and this included the master's chamber, where the only noticeable things that could be out of place would be a piece of clothing on the ground or two, but his scent was almost... appetizing. It was something the vixen was sure not to forget, remembering that she had already accustomed herself to it. She saw that except for the little bed that decorated the center of the bedroom with its thin sheets, there was a computer in the corner and a single lamp, once again.

With nothing else to see, they headed to the bathroom, which was located at the end of the corridor that linked every chamber so conveniently. It was rather large. Sparkling clean, it was covered in tiles of a same shape all over. It would have been dull if the bath would not have been present with its flashy yellow curtains. With a quick glance, the Pokémon noticed the vital elements that were the toilet and the sink, but right then...

[Master? What is that over the sink? It's weird and it moves when you move!]

He was puzzled. He scratched his head and looked at the designated spot, only to see the mirror. When he approached, keeping a close eye on the fire type, he could only deduce that it was the first time she was seeing such a thing. Upon stepping right in front of it, the golden fox jumped at the sight of her own reflection.

[Ah... ah! Whew... I was scared for a second there, heehee!] she sighed, calming down at the obviousness of the situation.

"Is this your first time seeing a mirror?" the human asked as he petted the back of her head.

She nodded with a clear embarrassment:

[Sorry. You must think I'm really silly.]

"Not at all. In fact, I think you had a good reaction! I would be scared as well if I was seeing what's in there right now."

She glanced back at the reflective object, meeting with a very funny face her master was doing. She joined him, going cross-eyed and pulling her tongue. The two of them giggled and continued the little game, comparing humorous expressions for a few minutes before a gurgling sound emanated from the human. This signified the end of their tour. They both returned to the original place they visited, to end their little adventure.

"So yeah, it's not the greatest apartment in town, but I do hope you can feel at home here. I'll do anything to make you feel at ease, Ninetales."

[Oh yes, master! This is a wonderful place to live! Thank you for bringing me here!]

"This den is your den as well, so please don't hesitate to do like you're used to!" he added in a joyful tone. The fire fox idly trotted around the residence, albeit slowly because of her wounded leg, revisiting some of the rooms while her master was busy with the most-awaited cooking. She decided that the great carpet of the living room was the softest surface she had ever lied onto and claimed it as her own.

A tasty aroma gradually filled the housing as the pasta cooked into the boiling water while some very special sauce warmed up next to it. The guy was not too sure if the Pokémon had ever tried human food, but he had a backup plan in case she would not want any of it.

To his delight, it did not take long before he felt the warmness of the nine-tailed beauty rubbing against his pants. She stood up on her hind legs, mindful of her wounded part and used her forepaws to support herself on the counter; she peaked and took a good whiff of the bewitching odors that grew stronger every passing minutes. He rubbed her behind the ears, getting an appreciative purr in response to his tender affection.

[This is such an exquisite smell, Mart,] she was heard saying telepathically as her red eyes focused onto the hot mixture that included mostly tomatoes, but other vegetables as well as some meat. He smiled at her and dipped a spoon in the sauce. He blew some cold air on its content in an attempt to cool it off a little bit. He was aware she could literally spit impressive jets of flame, but nevertheless, he did not want to take the risk of burning her tongue with some boiling addition to his future meal. He approached the steamy mixture close to her muzzle and told her:

"Please, have a taste and tell me if you like it!"

Without wasting any time, she closed her muzzle around the utensil and took it in her mouth. A few seconds later, her eyes went wide open and she brightly smiled at the chef.

[This tastes amazingly good! Really delicious, master!]

He smiled as big and rubbed the same spot than before. She reached up and gave him a loving lick on the cheek, blushing of a bright red shortly after. He smiled and gazed upon her, a bit timid himself that she'd show him so much friendliness. He would have to get used to her intimate ways.

"I'm s-so glad! I can't wait to eat with y-you, haha!"

It was a short moment later that dinner was served. The cook let the meal cool down a bit while he installed a cushion on the chair facing his. He took the liberty to put Ninetales' portion in a round bowl, rather than a plate like his, so she could eat without too much difficulty. He helped her onto the chair, mindful of her paws and her bundle of tails. He pushed the furniture for her and was about to sit down, but as he looked back at the kitsune, he got an idea:

"Something's missing!"

The Ninetales tilted her head and kept silent as he searched inside a drawer to get a white clothe out. He went behind her back and carefully tied a loose knot around her neck. The white cloth hung in front of her mane, the beautiful fur now protected, just in case she spilled some of that meal onto her.

"There we go."

[Th-thank you, master! This is really thoughtful of you!]

She bowed down gracefully to show her deepest appreciation before they were finally ready to eat. The young man did the same and shortly after, dug in with his fork and began to taste the hot food. He looked a bit puzzled when the vixen simply stared at her bowl of pasta.

"Is something wrong, Ninetales?"

[Oh, nothing! It's just that...]

A bit too shy to dig in with her whole muzzle, she was a bit scared to seem barbaric and to disappoint her master with her feral fashion. She tried to get hold of the food with her forepaws, balancing herself a bit clumsily and bringing the meal to her muzzle, but the young man could somehow feel her obvious discomfort. She seemed to have the desire to look civilized in front of him, by the looks of it.

"Don't hesitate, Ninetales. Have a taste!" he told her as he deposited his fork. She shockingly looked at him while he lowered his head to face the plate with his mouth. He grabbed a big bite, resulting in a sauce-covered chin. The Ninetales gasped and looked at him in a surprised manner first, but quickly understood what he was trying to tell her with his sudden action.

She dug in as well with a heartily laugh, copying the gesture almost to perfection.

[I never thought eating could be so fun, heehee!]

She gladly continued to eat in her animal-like fashion whilst he took the fork back to finish. She was absolutely adorable right then.

They remained silent for the rest of the activity, if not by the occasional "mmms" that were made audible from time to time. When they were done, they both leaned back in appreciation, a brief breath escaping them.

The kitsune jumped off the chair and looked at the man sitting in front of her. It proved to be too difficult to hold her giggle when she saw that he was still covered in sauce from his earlier dip. From chin to nose, red mixture colored a beard across his face.

"Wha-what is it?" he asked with a smile, completely oblivious of his hilarious state. The Ninetales approached him and gave her answer: A few big licks, cleaning him a little as she snickered.

[I have to admit, it tastes even better onto your silly face, Mart!]

They exploded in laughter and simply held onto their filled belly in an attempt to suppress the effects of so much bursting out loud.

"You just want to make me laugh so I get a bit of pain on my side, huh? Well then, I'm going to have some desert and eat all your tails, you little trickster!" the human told the vixen in-between breaths. He grabbed a few of the fire Pokémon's tails, hugging them tightly before nibbling playfully on their orange tip. This caused her to giggle plenty, whipping some of them onto his face in the same, harmless manner. It really tickled, making her gracious, furry body wiggle in all directions.

"Nom, nom, nom!" he jokingly exclaimed while biting lightly with his lips so he could not hurt the delicate tails. The fire Pokémon laughed and soon enough, tears appeared in her eyes as she lied on her back in an exhausting merriness. She dragged him closer with the remaining tails and nuzzled his side softly. Still hugging the rest of them, he rubbed them very softly and put his nose between them, feeling how soft and truly warm they all were. They both looked away in embarrassment when their gaze locked, but they smiled shortly after, appreciating the unexpected moment they had just experienced. A ton of things travelled through their own mind as they were pulling away slightly.

[Th-thank you for the excellent m-meal, Mart.] The Ninetales said to him, as to cleanse their minds momentarily. [It was truly amazing!]

"My ple-pleasure, really!" he told her almost instantly."I think we n-need a proper cleanup now, though!"

They then made their way to the bathroom. He sat on the toilet lid and deposited her onto his lap while she was facing the nearby sink. He turned the tap for her and began to rub her paws carefully, removing the very few remains of the meal. Once he was done, he let her dry them in a towel while he washed his face with a wet cloth. She took care of her tail tips.

"There! All clean!" he declared, facing a happy vixen.

* * *

The rest of their evening went pretty nice and slow. The two best friends settled down on the couch and watched the TV for a good while. They enjoyed the content of the Pokémon channel, the main station available where everything, big and small, seemed so interesting. A special documentary about berries and their different combinations particularly caught their attention. Ninetales told the young man a few anecdotes about which were tasty and which could heal some status problems. He was amazed by her knowledge and wisdom in the domain. Inserting a few funny facts and experiences here and there, they concluded it would be for the best if they tried to cook something together using berries once in a while. The mix of human and Pokémon cooking almost made their mouth water.

They then decided to follow the nurse's prescription, as they walked towards the bedroom. The man deposited the elegant being on his bed after taking his special medicine. She wiggled slightly and finally rested on her side, turned towards him while he hid her body with the covers. She tilted her head, a curious look on her face:

[Master, isn't this your bed?]

"Yes, but it is reserved for you, Ninetales. You'll sleep here until you get better."

[But, Mart, I can't sleep here when your condition is worse than mine!]

"I'm sorry, but you're my guest! Besides, I can't let a pretty lady sleep on the couch! That's cruel!"

A little smirk showed her appreciation.

[You're such a gentleman, master... thank you so much.]

A few moments later the host came back with a little bowl, filled with cold, crystal clear water.

"Here," he told her while putting the item on the nearby stool. "Some fresh water if you ever feel thirsty during the night. Now, you try to have a good sleep, okay?"

[Yes. Thanks for caring so much... I don't know how to thank you.]

The host simply smiled while he closed the door; leaving a very small beam of light to penetrate the dark room. The Ninetales rested her head onto the soft pillow and closed her eyes. All of this enjoyable day had an enigmatic feel to her that could only leave her with a grin. Ever since she had seen him in the forest, rescuing her, it had been clear like glass: they were more than simple partner; they were good friends already. That's why, back at the Pokémon center, she had refused to leave his side, making the staff believe she was his Pokémon. During those few days, she always kept an eye on him, learning how to recognize him by his particular scent... the scent she could inhibit right at this moment.

She turned to the other side of the bed and pulled the sheets up to her muzzle, concealing her face slightly. If this happiness she felt on the inside was associated with the bonding between a Pokémon, herself, and its rightful master, Mart, then she had been worrying too much since the very start of her trip. Who would blame her, however, since she had no experience in the matter? She had been worried to find a bad human, or someone who would only think about battling. It was relieving to see that she had been wrong; that there existed very special kinds of people in the world.

How was it possible to have so much in common with someone she had met just a few days before? How was it even plausible, since they were part of entirely different species? She thought of her dear sister, who was only a Vulpix back when she left. She remembered the adventurous girl that briefly challenged her to a battle. The look in her eyes... the same look her sister possessed. It was surprising to see how close she had gotten moments after being put into the human's arms. Deep inside, she must have felt this young woman was just like her, hence why she jumped out to get her attention. This little fight to catch her had been, in conclusion, a test to see if the girl really had the same burning passion her Vulpix sister was born with.

Just like her, Ninetales finally understood, years later, how certain bondings were created. It almost felt like if her soul and Mart's were synchronized... It was a lot of information for her to comprehend, but she finally caught on how it had all happened, why she had not found anyone. Mart was the one she had been waiting for and he, on his own side, had been waiting for her, hence why he could have heard her telepathy in the first place.

Her heart filled with warmth and admiration, she felt like grinning, grinning like if it had been her birthday, or if she had been petted by him... She decided that she needed to see her master one last time before drifting off to sleep, just to see if he was okay, and if he were not just a dream. When she slowly got back to the living room, lurking at a very silent pace, she could notice he was already in a deep sleep on the loveseat. She took a blanket into her jaw and pulled it onto the man so that he could be completely covered.

[Have a wonderful night... my hero.]

* * *

The next morning, some light hammering noises could be heard in the apartment. Thankfully, they were not loud enough to disturb the whole complex, but they had been present enough to disturb the vixen in her well-deserved sleep. The Pokémon used her pointy ears to track down the source of the sound, determining that it must have been from the atelier.

Opening her eyes fairly reluctantly, she stretched and shook her tails a little. Her sleep had been great. The mattress was such a comfy surface. She jumped down the bed and exited the cozy room to finally deduct that her presumptions were true. She traversed the corridor and pushed the door leading to the studio with her nose. Upon entering the chamber, she saw the young man sitting at a table, his back facing her. She approached him and nuzzled his thigh in a warm greeting.

[Good morning, Mart.]

"Oh, good morning, Ninetales! How are you doing?"

[I'm doing fantastic! I had such a nice sleep. And how are you?]

"I'm great! I'm sorry I woke you up with my work, but I was a too excited about this. I have a little gift for you!"

[A gift? Really?]

"Of course! Here, have a look at your ball!"

The Ninetales jumped onto the trainer's lap and looked at his project. Her Luxury ball had been slightly modified. It was now of a complete orange. Around the central button, a bright red flame had been carefully designed and painted. When the being tipped it over, there were stylish carvings that depicted all of her nine tails, clearly representing her unique species. She was astounded by the amount of details the human had put into the small spherical object. It had been costumed, so it could represent her in a very personal manner. She smiled widely and turned around to look at the young man, impressed by his crafting skills.

[Master... this is so beautiful! How thoughtful of you!] she exclaimed.

He hugged her tightly and petted her back a little.

"I'm so glad you like it; there are none like that in the whole world," he proudly announced to her. "I thought I should have made you a gift, in recognition of what you did for me."

[I should be the one to say that...] she responded, disappointed that she had not returned the favor as officially as he did. She was looking at him in a tender way, her red eyes locking into his loving gaze. He leaned forward and caressed her cheek softly, causing a big blush to appear on both faces.

"When you decided to be my one and only Pokémon, I knew that it was the best thing you could ever have offered me. I'm so thankful that we met, Ninetales, I simply cannot express it in words. Although, I must tell you something."

[Yes, Master?]

He reached under her chin and rubbed the soft spot tenderly before adding more:

"This might be your ball and I might be your master, but please know that I will not use this thing on you, except in the direst of cases or if you ask me first. Your place is right here, where you can walk freely, not in a ball. I never liked the idea of forcing someone inside a pokeball. Maybe I'm not seeing it in the right way since I'm no Pokémon expert, but... I don't know. I think you should be the one to choose if you want to get in or not."

She leaned back to examine him a bit better, a light sparkling in her look.

"I already am extremely fond of you, Ninetales," the human continued. "I consider you to be much more than a simple caught Pokémon. Do you understand?"

The Kitsune starred in his eyes and blinked a few times as tears formed into her stare.

"Ninetales? Is something wrong?"

She sniffed and used her forepaw to get the warm liquid out of her vision. In a sudden swing, she crashed her muzzle against his chest and placed her whole upper body onto his. He put a hand behind her back and carefully petted up and down, respectfully waiting for her to cool off from her burst of emotions. He could understand why she was so sensible... he possessed the same feeling deep inside, but was probably too stubborn to let them out openly like she did.

[You... you care so much, Mart. You're the best master I could ever hope for. You nurse me, feed me, and do anything you can to please me... You have shown me kindness like no one has and that makes me think you might be my best friend, someone... worth living for...]

As she lowered her head further, a serious expression now decorated her face as she wrapped her tails tightly around the designer, lifting her muzzle so she could look back at him again.

[I swear to protect you, Mart. I will be strong and caring for you too, always.]

Without further wait, they exchanged loving rubs before the Ninetales kissed her master on the cheek. They both smiled and stayed like this for a good while, before going into the kitchen and preparing breakfast together in a mutual, respectful silence. They exchanged smiles from time to time, both feeling very merry on the inside. It was quite difficult to express in words what the bond they possessed was, still. They were not even sure themselves, in all honesty. It was growing so strong that it was very difficult to set a specific expression for it. Nevertheless, they did enjoy every single moment of it.

They then ate a generous meal, making sure they would obtain all the energy that they needed for the afternoon. They discussed for a few moments, having a reflection on what today could possibly be reserving for them. It was a good timing for the man to bandage the fox's leg. She watched him as he soon followed to bandage his own side, without too much difficulty.

After their little talk, it was unanimously decided that walking all day was not a good option for the Pokémon and that the man would be the one to go out and get a few additional supplies. He told her that he needed to fetch some more stuff at the local mart, since the Pokémon center had the policy of not giving away potions and the like.

Therefore he went, leaving her behind to let her roam a little bit in the apartment and enjoy a relaxing time. When he securely closed the door behind him, he sighed in relief. The true reason he wanted to go was to retrieve the Pokémon's pouch, if it was still in the area he had previously fought at. He walked all the way to the forest, stopping by to pick up some merchandise like he said he would, but ultimately, he reached the approximate spot of the sought-after container.

The scene, just like his mood, was briefly desolating, as the fresh memories of the terrible combat resurged inside his mind. Never had he laid a hand onto a Pokémon. The situation, however, had required some quick action and violence had been the only viable option to choose at that time filled with panic and fear. He saw that there were still a few drops of blood perceptible on the forest floor. It was a bothering sight, to say the least. He was glad he had left the beautiful Ninetales to herself. He did not want to bring her back out here. He knew it could have been both unnecessary and post-traumatic for her.

He hopped over the broken branch he had used to initiate the battle and noticed how large it really was. No wonder that it had been enough to knock out the grass Pokémon. The surge of adrenaline he had felt at that time had been inhuman. Even now, there was no way he could even attempt to lift the broken thing. This made him wonder what kind of sorcery could have produced this strength. His answer was the nine-tailed fox. It was all because of her that he had obtained the sheer puissance to jump in, even as a weak, powerless human, to face two Pokémon aggressors. He preferred not to think about it for too long.

There it was, almost undamaged, like if nothing had happened to it. Out of curiousness, he opened the pouch and saw that there were a few strange-looking berries inside, fruits he had never seen in his life. They looked so different than the ones that were sold at the market. He thought that they must have been rare or something along that line, for they each possessed peculiar shapes and smells that were highly unlikely for normal berries.

He exited the natural environment with a smile, his mission accomplished. His expression brightened up even further when he thought of how happy the vixen would be at the sight of her precious little satchel. By the time he made it back to town, it was almost midday. He would have hurried, but his condition did not allow him such a luxury. He passed in front of the shop, and then stopped at the small police station to verify something related to the capture of the two criminals that had attempted to cause trouble.

* * *

"And so, they will be sent to the local specialized center for these cases. There's not much we can do."

The thundering tone of the jolly Head of the police department was loud and authoritarian. If seeing his friendly face would have been impossible, the young man would have doubtlessly thought he was in deep trouble. Fortunately enough, he was in the opposite situation, as the man thoroughly exhibited:

"Thank you for catching them. It's pretty rare that we have to deal with these, but still, we can't ignore them. Pokémon are not naturally aiming to do badly. I'm guessing these might have been under the ownership of thieves or simple law breakers before they got released from their masters."

"I see," Mart nodded, slightly reassured that the culprits he had fought would be taken good care of. "That removes a lot of weight from my heart, and my friend's as well, I think."

After that, they discussed a bit more about the subject before each party had to tend to their respective tasks. With a friendly goodbye, their brief meeting ended; the Pokémon criminals in good hands.

As he exited the building, the young man took the decision of heading directly towards his apartment. He was a bit late and didn't want to keep his friend waiting for too long. He held the bags firmly as he quickened his pace, but not too much, passing by a little shortcut in-between buildings to gain some time. By the apparent looks of it, it simply seemed like a storm was brewing in the distance. He took a chance and grabbed a quick lunch at the local fast food store, taking two portions so he could have a warm meal to offer to the Ninetales.

When he finally arrived, he apologized as he entered his housing, only to find the vixen sleeping quietly onto the comfy carpet she fancied. His excuses left unheard, he smiled as he observed the dormant Pokémon. He deposited the bags next to him while he approached the fire type and rested a hand onto her lower back, his other palm gently patting her neck. The beautiful creature's eyes slowly opened to meet the human's.

[Mrr... Master,] she purred. [I think I fell asleep.]

"That's fine, Ninetales," he responded as he lightly petted her. "I brought some food if you're feeling hungry."

[Mmm, fantastic!]

Attacking him with an ensemble of wild, wagging tails, he almost tipped over while he handed a very nice portion of nourishment to the vixen, making her giggle with her melodious, telepathic voice. They both sat in front of one another; to eat as they rested their respective bottom onto the floor. The human imagined that he still had to become accustomed to the energy the Pokémon exhibited still. It was pleasant to see her go, always happy and playful. It added so much in his dull life.

"Mmm. Here, let me see your paw," he said, his mouth filled with food.

He leaned forward and took her hind paw into his hand carefully. He then removed the white gauze from it and examined the limb under a pair of curious eyes. He traced his fingers across in a very gentle manner, looking for any irregularities. He lightly pressed on a few points, examining the Pokémon's reaction as she ate.

"Does it hurt over here?"

[Just a little.]

"I see. Well, I'm no doctor, but you seem to be doing a lot better!"

"Niiine!" she happily purred.

"Let me just apply this potion I bought; you should feel even nicer over here."

And so he did, quickly, so that they would both resume their degustation and eliminate their appetite with the tasty meal. Once again, the fire Pokémon was a bit embarrassed in front of this recurring situation. Her master always showed so much concern for her. He went long ways to insure that she was feeling happy and safe. Not being able to show her appreciation the way she desired, she began to think about how she could possibly try to show an equal care for him. Several cunning plans began their creation inside the fire type's mind...

* * *

It was a few days later that Mart received a phone call from a friend. The human friend had kindly asked for some help concerning a new residence. Thing was, this person needed some aid to move a few articles into the new home. Mart agreed to spend a full day with him so that they could hopefully be done for dinner time. A long, busy day stood ahead of him, but he did not mind of that. He imagined that the vixen would probably enjoy a bit of time for herself, all alone.

He was not mistaken, for as soon as he revealed the news, the Pokémon assaulted him until he was submitted, forced to lie against the floor. He then prepared his things rather quickly and headed out, waving at the Pokémon who suspiciously sat still, desperately trying to conceal her hyperactivity. The vixen activated herself as soon as the sound of the door closing was heard. She jumped on a nearby counter and snickered, victorious. It was imperative that her master should not suspect anything.

She reached inside her puffy chest tuft to extract a cleverly-hidden piece of paper. Unfolding it, she revealed a list, or rather, a recipe. Crafty like the fox she was, she had managed to hide this sheet, which gave clear indications and ordered steps to make tasty cookies. It was a simple culinary exercise, but considering that the animal possessed no opposable thumbs and that it was the very first time she was attempting to cook something like that, it would probably take her most of the day. Still, she was determined to surprise the young man and would try hard to push her luck with human food. She imagined it would be pretty hard to resist such a luxurious little treat. That was part of the reason why she had chosen to make a dessert.

[Let's see...]

Understanding the human language, she examined the sheet and memorized the ingredients before beginning her hunt. She was no psychic, but still possessed quite the intellectual side, despite her first impressions. Using her sense of smell, she searched in almost every cupboard, gradually assembling a pile of components for her sly plan. Putting a lot of time and effort to use her paws to operate, the Ninetales was able to grab everything and put some order so it would be easier to make out what ingredient was which.

It took her a long time, but she was able to make some very delicious cookie dough. The malleable matter was soon transformed into several unbaked circles of sugar goodness spread across a pan. The totality of the hard work was inserted into the preheated oven.

[There...] she told herself as she closed the door, observing the mixture from the other side of the glass window of the door. [We will be so happy, heehee!]

It was a few minutes later that the little beeps of the oven signaled the end of the cooking. The delicious aroma filled her nose, sending her into a blissful state of mind. Her master would be so pleased to see what she had done for him...

She rested her muzzle into her big, puffy tails and closed her eyes. She wanted to appreciate the nice smell for a few more seconds. Just... a few more... seconds... Working so hard during all these hours had been tiring. She sadly ended drifting off to sleep in such a comfortable situation, leaving the cookies unattended to.

It was only a few minutes after this that steps could be heard from the outside, which woke her up in a surprised state. Perking her ears, she focused on the noise and rapidly concluded that Mart was coming back home a bit more early than expected. A bit panicked, the furry being struggled to clean her big mess of ingredients, but instead sent some more of them onto the floor. Her tails were simply spreading the flour and sugar all over the counters as well. In her haste, she completely forgot about the cookies that had unfortunately remained into the heated oven.

[Oh, no!]

She finally opened the little door, letting a very unpleasant cloud of foul smell lifts itself up in the air. The delicious-looking snack had turned into several piles of burned mixtures, to her major disappointment. At that moment, the man entered the apartment and met with a desperate Ninetales, along with the troubled kitchen. Seeing how dirty she was and taking a whiff of the burnt smell at the same time, he could only ask, evidently worried:

"Ninetales? What happened here?"

He grabbed the mittens and extracted the bad treats out of the oven, making sure to clean them off, not to ruin the cooking pan. He was not hearing the answer to his question. He made sure to spray a bit of disinfectant spray in the room as well in an attempt to get rid of the terrible smell. He turned to face the fox and looked at her whole self. Her tails were hanging low, just like the tear-filled face she was attempting to hide beneath her cute golden paws.

"Hey now... what's wrong, pretty girl?"

His voice was soft, curious and contained a net concern. The fire Pokémon sniffed a few times and then gave him a sorrowful look.

[I'm... I'm so sorry. I tried baking cookies for you so that you would see I l-liked you so much and that I was n-not a good-for-n-nothing, but I fell asleep and messed it up so badly... Look at what I did, the exact opposite... Now you must surely be mad be-because I made the kitchen all dirty and that I wasted your in-ingredients in the process. I should never have done this. Look at this mess...]

She spoke fast, only to give him the impression that she really was disappointed and that she had taken a hit right in the self-esteem.

"Don't say that Ninetales. Don't speak about yourself in that manner."

He knelt down to her level and kindly took her by the chin so he could brush her tears away. A little smile appeared on his face, as if he wanted to tell her that it was all good and that everything was fine.

"Ninetales... I'm so flattered that you even tried to do this for me. The fact that you actually went through all that hard work just to make me happy is truly... heartwarming!"

He sighed and petted her long blonde hair, a sad look still drawn on her face.

"I'm just glad nothing serious happened to you. I just got a bit scared, I think. I'm sorry."

They starred at each other for a few seconds, remaining silent in the center of the cooking battlefield.

"Help me clean a little and let's forget about this little accident, okay?"

[Okay,] she added with a little nod.

The young man quietly picked up the dropped items from the floor and counters to place them all back where they belonged. The kitsune used her multiple tails to sweep the floor, shaping them so they would act like a big furry broom. It only took them a few minutes before everything was back in order. Just as they were done, the trainer stopped washing the dishes and gave a playful gaze to the vixen.

"Hey... I just got an idea, Miss!" he said in a bright, joyful tone.

[What is it, master?] she asked with a curious voice.

"Well, if you wanted, I could bring you to the market tomorrow for a bit of shopping and we could then come back here and have another try for the cookies?"

[Oh... that could be fun... but are you sure you want me to-]

"Oh, no such attitude, missy! Or you'll need a lesson! Haha! I insist. I'm sure you can have another try!"

[Mmmm... you're right, Mart! If at first you don't succeed, you... umm... make more cookies!]

"Hahaha! That's the spirit!"

The trainer took her by the sides and leaned back as he pulled and sat on a chair so that she could lean against him. He massaged her back for a few minutes before his fingers went higher, wiggling more and more as he crept up her delightful mane. He tickled the laughing kitsune for several minutes, transferring the flour and multiple other things stuck in her fur right onto him in the process. She really needed that. She really needed him so close against her. She was relieved to see how comprehensive he had been just now. She teased him a little bit more with her tails:

[Look who's all messy now! Heeheehee!]

* * *

The next day, the cheerful couple ventured to the other side of the river, where they were able to successfully enjoy a grand view of one of the busiest parts of town. They profited of this opportunity to explore the surroundings and the inside of the largest supermarket the village possessed. Luckily for them, on this great day, there was a very special event going on inside of the building. A degustation fest had been prepared for the customers, causing many people to join in on the fun occasion. Ninetales and Mart simply could not resist the tempting snacks that were presented at almost each alley. They had the opportunity, whilst they did their shopping, to taste a fantastic variety of foods and drinks; ranging from fast food to very delicate aliments and treats.

Sitting comfortably into the handy cart, the fire Pokémon had a really great time, pushed around by her dear friend. Of course, all of these appetizing bites had been enough to tease both hers and the young man's hunger. They ended up buying a lot more than simple cookie supplies. In fact, the vixen could almost hide under the pile of the many things she and her master had amassed throughout their shopping.

It was when they finally got to the cashier that they saw the hugeness of their grocery. With a carefree smirk, they shrugged it off and the human took out his wallet as the Pokémon helped by putting things at the register so they could get scanned. Thankfully, he had enough money to pay for everything. He observed the vixen that quickly activated herself by packing the many things they had bought into some bags. The young man smiled as he saw just how curious the Ninetales looked as she nosed with most products. Surely, this appeared to be a ton of discoveries for her, since she was not quite used to human foods yet. He giggled, but still admired how efficient she was with all the help she assisted him with.

"Ah, excuse me! Excuse me, you two!"

They both aimed their eyes at the human male that has stepped up behind them, visibly concerned about something. He wore an elegant scarf, accompanied with a modern-looking apparel that consisted of a long-sleeved shirt and some baggy pants. A poofy beret crowned his head.

"Ah, hi! Sorry, do you need anything?" Mart asked him politely.

"As a matter of fact, I do!" the stranger joyfully exclaimed. The older man extended his hand to shake the master's and the Ninetales' paw and began to explain himself:

"My name is Jesse; I'm a representative for your region concerning Pokémon contests. Are you familiar with the concept?"

"Ah, not that much, sorry. How about you, Ninetales?"

[I heard of them a long time ago, but I wouldn't say no to a little reminder, heehee!]

"Ah, that's grand!" the mysterious man stated. "Well, you see, I could not restrain myself to go ahead and meet you. I'm seeing how close you and this beautiful Ninetales seem to be. It is quite remarkable, really."

[Oh... T-thank you, sir.]

"As a long time organizer for Poké-receptions, I must say that we're always looking for new faces to join in the fun. Soon enough, in 2 days, we will be enjoying a reception in the neighboring city, Lamafska, where multiple Pokémon and trainers alike will join us for a little party. Our style is quite simple, but always a lot of fun. Would you be interested in joining us?"

[That seems really nice, Mart! What do you say?]

"I agree! Could you tell us a bit more? You got us interested!"

"Of course! You see, during this little party, you will have the chance to meet other people and Pokémon and enjoy a meal furnished by the P.C.O., the Pokémon Contest Organization. During this evening, some secret judges will be amongst the invited guests. These people will take notes and eventually, as the night will progress, there will be a grand announcement and prizes will be awarded to a few of the many people and Pokémon present."

The two friends gave a quick glance to one another before taking their decision:

[We'd love to go, Mister Jesse!]

"That's really great! Here, this is my number if you ever need it," he said as he took out a little piece of paper.

"Thanks! We'll be sure to give you a call if we need anything," Mart told him as he took the object from his hand, to quickly have a look at it before putting it in his pocket. He was surprised of the politeness this man exhibited. His mannerisms were impeccable.

"Alright then. You two take care until our next meeting!"

[Yes! You too!]

"Farewell!"

* * *

They thought about it over a succulent meal that comprised many things the duo had bought earlier. It was not every day that they had the chance to be offered such a pleasant-looking soiree, almost free of any costs. They both agreed rapidly that such an event was not to be ignored. Still, they could only wonder what kind of adventure this would lead them into. Was it just a simple contest, or was it really a time to socialize over a nice meal and the like? They had the chance of calling back the man and ask him a bit of info. It was revealed that not only would their tickets be paid, but they would also have the chance of having a discount in the nearest hotel. It was amazing. And so, after quite a bit of questioning and what might have been the best cookie degustation the couple had ever experienced...

[Mrr...]

"You look pleased, Ninetales."

[You're absolutely right, Mart,] she simply told him, keeping her eyes closed.

"I'm very glad to hear it."

Her many tails rested upon the vacant seat of the shared furniture they had decided to rest onto. It was a very comfortable loveseat, despite its small size. She nuzzled his thighs for a few seconds, enjoying his tender rubs while she found herself to be so close to him. It took a few minutes before she drifted off to a light sleep, leaving him awake, observing her with a little smile. He put his palms onto her.

She always felt so warm to the touch. It was something he had grown addicted to. Her fur was the softest texture he had ever felt and so, he always thought himself to be lucky to appreciate such a thing. Part of him also desired to physically reach for the Ninetales because she was, well, Ninetales. It was special for him to be authorized to such closeness. Somehow, he imagined that he and the vixen were far more than partners. They both accepted the fact that they needed more and more of the other as days went by. Their friendship was blooming into something else; something that made them a very merry couple.

His fingertips traced patterns into her golden coat, tenderly massaging the Pokémon. She lifted her head and glanced up with half-closed eyes.

[I fell asleep again.]

He nodded and gently rubbed under her muzzle as his other hand busied itself with her lower back.

"You looked so serene, resting on my lap. I didn't dare to disturb you in your little nap."

With another purr, the nine-tailed creature lifted her head and put one of her paws onto the human's thigh.

[Still, I'd hate to make you feel uncomfortable, having me rest over you like that...]

"Ah, it's fine, Ninetales. You know I'd never be embarrassed by that."

[Are you sure?]

"Yes. I like it very much that I can make you feel loved and that I have the privilege of having you so close to me."

[Then... it's okay if I do this?]

The fire Pokémon proceeded to stand up and put both her front paws on the young man's shoulders, gently pushing him down so that he could lie completely onto the loveseat. She then placed herself over him as he glanced back at her with a little smile. Her numerous tails took care of wrapping around them both, keeping the two of them very close. She then positioned her muzzle next to his neck and once again closed her eyes, perhaps to avoid making herself blush too much from the sudden, delectable coziness she was now part of.

He placed a reassuring hand onto her furry neck, gently rubbing back and forth as he reached for the little lamp, shutting its beaming light. The darkness that suddenly engulfed them was more than welcomed, especially since it allowed them to effectively immerse themselves into a somewhat romantic atmosphere.

"You've wanted to do this for quite some time as well, isn't that right?"

[Yes, that's true,] she whispered. [Thank you for letting me.]

"Thank you too, sweet Ninetales. You're making me a very happy man."

He sighed and gently petted the kitsune, who soon drifted off back to a peaceful slumber. Caressing her fur so tenderly, he breathed at a slower pace, completely relaxing as his dearest friend slept over him. A smile gradually drew itself upon on his face.

"I love you."

* * *

It was still pretty dark in the room when she opened her eyes. Moving just a little bit, she felt a familiar presence near her. A mischievous smile quickly appeared onto her muzzle as she joyfully snuggled against her dear master. Still dressed, it was evident that he had prioritized her good night sleep, to the extent of not bothering her even if he was still in his daytime attire. His soft snoring confirmed that he was in a rather deep sleep. To test her friend's awareness, the vixen gave a long lick onto his cheek. Surprisingly enough, he did not move a single muscle. Merry because of this situation, the fire Pokémon began to nuzzle her human companion's upper body. She took the time to take a good whiff of his natural scent, greatly bewitched by it. It was rare for her to profit of such closeness with him, due to their mutual shyness, so she used this precious moment to fully stick herself against his warm body.

He then unexpectedly began to move, stretching lightly as he unfolded himself, lying onto a completely flat position, his back still flat against the cushions. The kitsune did the same as she lightly wiggled on top of him, sitting onto his lap. As secretive and as discreet her maneuvers seemed to be, she began to feel some sort of excitement due to the great liberty her movements benefited. She rubbed against him, petted him with her multiple tails and even gave him a few kisses on the cheeks. Her desires soon took a hold of her as she so intimately interacted with the young man. It was after a few seconds of happy cuddling that the golden fox's derriere hit something odd. She looked down at the troubled area, only to spot a sight that made her eyes open widen.

Right under her firm, round bum, was her master's manifestation of his most personal member. Under his pants, something very obvious had grown to form an evident bulge on the surface. Almost immediately, the vixen looked back at his face, only to see that he was still in a very deep sleep. Hesitating, her bum hovering right above the forbidden fruit, concealed, but very present, her gaze rapidly shifted between the hidden appendage and the human's face.

Delicately, she descended upon the accessible bump, resting her exposed privates onto it. Muffling a moan filled with trepidation, she could not restrain herself to push a little against the erection. The texture of his pants felt nice onto her, but what made this touch so special was the way his stick rubbed along her lips.

Unconsciously, she began to grind up and down in a steady rhythm, feeling just how wet she was already becoming. Nothing in her whole life could equalize the sudden pleasure she was sinking into. She let her sheer instincts take the lead, growing needier and needier. She opened her maw to let out a few warm breaths onto his neck, the tempting arousal taking hold of her whole body. She started to caress him, but herself as well with the many appendages she possessed. They massaged her sides, her neck and ultimately, her own bottom. She tilted her head upwards as she began to drip onto the human's lap, marking him with her hot essence, the byproduct of her devoted love.

The vixen breathed louder and louder. The sensation was so overwhelming; she was not strong enough to restrain herself from humping the young man's bulge, mercilessly letting it please her most intimate spot. Soon enough, the undeniable peek of her activity came closer and closer, to the point of causing a light shake as it rose faster. Unable to stop her body, biting her lower muzzle lip to muffle herself, she pounded harder against her master, which caused him to slowly open his eyes.

Alas, it was far too late. The Ninetales released a loud cry that echoed throughout the small bedroom. Her warm juices gushed out of her hot opening, dropping straight onto the human's trousers. She crumbled against him, eyes closed and not quite realizing that she had awoken the hard appendage's owner.

[Ahh... master...] she sighed, almost motionless onto him. That had been so fantastic...

"Nine... Ninetales?" she heard, to her most embarrassing dismay. "What have you..."

She met with his surprised look, which seemed to be filled with a hundred questions, realizing what the female had done to him. She saw him reach down to feel the warm liquid that had been generously sprayed onto him, and shockingly stare back at the vixen, traumatized to confirm his naughty assumptions about the situation.

She gasped and quickly jumped off the loveseat, stepping backwards to reach the wall that forced her to withstand his puzzled look. At a loss for words, she flew right for the door, speedily reaching the exit of the apartment in a blitz, leaving the man speechless, helpless before the sad happening. He called out to the kitsune, but received no response from her. Glancing back at the big wet spot on his area, he understood why she had ran out of his room.

He stood up and quickly walked to the kitchen, only to see that she had completely deserted the home they shared. He ran outside, slamming the door shut as he called out her name again and again. She had been far too swift for him.

* * *

Mart searched for the kitsune almost all day, hours of worrying building up inside him as he failed to catch a sight of the vixen. As time painfully went on during his desperate hunt, he remembered very vivaciously of the preceding days he had spent with the Ninetales. The more he thought about it, the more he clenched his teeth in anxiousness. There was no denying it; the two of them had developed such a close, solid bond, that no definitive emotion could possibly describe its reciprocal importance. Love... a feeling known throughout the whole world, but staying so mysterious at the same time. It was what powered the young man to find the one he longed for, for she was the one he desired and he was aware that she needed him just as badly as he did for her. Warm tears flooded his eyes, the horrible feeling of having lost the most precious creature in the world hindering him emotionally. Unable to search any longer without feeling his throat getting sore from his heavy breathing, he went to the park where he had discussed with her, catching his breath as he spent a few minutes sitting down on a bench. He clenched his fists and wiped his face with the back of his hand. He sighed and bowed his head, staring at his knees in a defeated manner. He had failed. Had she really ran away... for good? Had she went back to the wild because of the embarrassing incident? If only she knew what he thought of it, his appreciation and understanding... If only she knew. What the nine-tailed creature had done this morning was quite surprising, but Mart understood. She had simply fallen for her desires and he was in no way mad against the vixen. On the contrary, he was somewhat flattered that she had been so trusting. He hoped things had not messed up. The Ninetales was so intelligent, she could have hidden anywhere. He put both of his palms onto his face.

[I...]

He shockingly stood up and darted his hopeless gaze in the direction of the mental voice, a tone he knew all too well...

"Ninetales? Ni... Ninetales?"

Those amorous red eyes in the midst of the setting sun could only belong to one beauteous Pokémon. Shaking, the young man almost fell to his knees, an unexpected response from his body at the sight of his Holy Grail. She appeared and let herself be discovered as she moved towards him, her tails hanging low, just like her seemingly wet muzzle, the signs of an emotional struggle, tears still filling her gleaming crimson stare. She would have wanted to justify her actions, tell him all about how it had happened and that she apologized about the matter, but no words came out, only sniffles.

"Never... ne-never again, please..."

He sat down on the bench and let her join him, guilt written all over her beautiful face. He had not even changed pants. It was embarrassing.

"Please, please don't run away like that ever again. Don't... don't ever leave like that... please!"

She observed him with an equally emotional stare. He was red and marked by a mix of tears and sweat. He had ran for a great distance and had cried for a long time, undeniably. He seemed relieved to sit down close to her, almost instantly wrapping his shaking arms around her. He was drained, completely impaired by his missing energy. He had used all his might to search everywhere for the fox.

"I was so scared, Ninetales!" he cried.

[Master, I'm so s-sorry,] she began. [It's just that... after what I did...]

He kept her close to him, trying to muster the force to actually speak with her without being blinded by his own weeping. He took a deep breath and gently held the underside of the fire type's muzzle, stroking it nicely.

"I was so frightened to lose you..." he told her with a knot in the throat. "I don't know what I could have done without you."

She whined a little and leaned in forward to lick his face a few times.

[Are you not feeling disgusted? Insulted by what I... did?]

He shook his head decisively.

"No, not in the slightest, Ninetales. Never."

He petted her carefully.

"There's nothing to excuse either, you understand? Just... don't leave me like that, I beg you..."

That night, they slept in one another's embrace, keeping as close as they possible could, vowing several promises to never experience a similar event. They did that for a very long time. Forgetting about the accident of the morning, they went past any embarrassment and actually fell asleep in one another's arms, the mutual need for one another strong enough to forge an even more intimate bond. Deep inside, a strange warmth confirmed their unmistakable affection. They did not need to be psychics to finally realize it...

* * *

The evening of the long-awaited Pokémon contest finally arrived. Both individuals quivered in excitement in their hotel room, preparing themselves individually on their own side of the room. The kitsune used the bathroom while the young man stood in front of a solitary mirror, near the two beds.

Upon contacting the man that had made this contest possible for a second time, Jesse, the two of them were granted a free stay for the night, due to the fair bit of distance they had to travel to get to the designated place. It had been an agreeable surprise. As a non-lucrative event, it was impressive to see just how many people there were in the area. It was the first time that the Ninetales and her master witnessed anything like it. Excited beyond explanation, they rapidly finished their preparations and headed down the main street to the actual ballroom, at the hobby center, which had been modified according to the needs of the event so that it could house many things related to the grand activity.

As they passed under the large archway that lead to the main hall, the first thing they could see was how well-decorated the room was. Long banners, ribbons, chandeliers, were arranged in a surreal way, almost like if this were the interior of a castle from a legend of some kind. The vast number of contestant was slightly intimidating for the duo, especially since they were accustomed to a fairly quiet and peaceful ambiance. This so-called 'little party' was far bigger than expected.

Even at a first glance, the reason, or goal of certain teams seemed evident: Some psychic Pokémon were grouped in an area, exhibiting their mental skills as they each lifted several objects with the power of their mind alone. Surely, they were in for the Smart competition.

On the opposite end of the hall, some rather bulky individuals flexed their muscles and lifted several other guests with their strong-looking arms. A hint for the Tough expertise.

All in all, there were several categories: Cool, Beauty, Cute, Smart and Tough. Upon their entry, Jesse made his appearance and joyfully directed the Ninetales and her trainer towards the centermost area, where the Pokémon were to be judged according to their beauty.

A bit surprised and unsure of what to expect, they sat on a bench and quietly glanced at the other contestants. Amongst all the invited guests, they recalled that a few of them were also judges, secretly evaluating everyone under a few criteria.

[Welcome,] a voice softly spoke from behind them.

They turned around, meeting with an elegant, slender Pokémon that made its way in front of them, gently floating a few inches above the ground. She wore a long dress that carefully embraced her natural figure, something that suited her very nicely. She was a Gardevoir, a Pokémon known for its great beauty and delectable grace. Her red eyes wandered down to her feet as she lightly bowed.

[Is this your first time?] she inquired.

They both nodded and stood up in front of the highly graceful individual.

[It is so nice to see some new faces once in a while...]

She seemed to lose herself in her own train of thoughts.

[Ah, I'm Lidia; pleased to meet you.]

They returned the greetings and presented themselves as well, charmed by the psychic's allure. Shortly after, a human girl appeared, wearing a very similar apparel that matched the Gardevoir's.

"Good evening," she softly pronounced. "Would you be interested in joining our table? We'd love to meet you both and have a little chat."

* * *

Several people sat at the table: A Milotic, an Espeon and a Lilligant, accompanied by their respective trainer, eagerly awaited the Ninetales and Mart. As they joined them, the Gardevoir joined her trainer and sat down with her. Warmly, everyone welcomed the duo. They had thought that the other guests would be fairly showy of their beauty, or that they would probably brag about some facts that would concern themselves, but they were proved wrong when they felt just how amiable each person and Pokémon were. In fact, not a single one of them was deemed to be egocentric. It was a pleasant thing.

They spoke of many things, mostly about the soirée itself and how everyone was enjoying their time. They also had the opportunity to share their whereabouts and origins. Some had travelled over a fairly long distance to attend to the event. Others were used to events like these and almost seemed to make a profession out of it. Soon enough, everyone lost track of time and more people joined in. A few more tables filled themselves with guests and many of them attempted to guess who would possibly be acting as incognito judges.

Some people had chosen to share a bit less with strangers and fully devote themselves to their respective partner. This was the case of a certain purple Pokémon present at the table. Unfortunately for them, the psychic eeveelution had the advantage of profiting of a private discussion, using her special powers to send thoughts, emotions and images to her trainer, meaning they could not know what kind of discussion they might have been keeping. The human could be seen trailing his fingers down her purplish fur coat. Their faces were so close to one another that they could have been thought to be sharing a kiss; if not by the resistance they both seemed to struggle with. Mart and Ninetales did not need to observe them much longer to conclude that they were probably a couple. A very excited couple.

The vixen was agreeably surprised to feel her own master's arm wrap around her back as he scooted a little bit closer. His other limb ventured into her neck fur, his fingers scratching her slowly, lovingly. She responded with a shy lick on the cheek. Starring in one another's gaze, it had seemed that passionate desires were a contagious thing.

* * *

The time everyone awaited finally arrived.

A few popping sounds echoed throughout the large room, which brought everyone to turn towards the podium-like structure that decorated one side of the hall. Pokémon and humans alike focused on the pair of entertainers that began to speak with their respective microphone, seemingly excited to bring a conclusion to the enjoyable night as a wave of confetti began to drop from the ceiling.

Cheerful and generally peppy, they announced the names of the hidden judges, who rose one by one as their names were called. A mixture of clapping and laughing was heard as very surprised people realized that the staff had been chosen very cunningly. Who would have thought that the person wearing a janitor outfit was in fact one of the evaluating individuals? The winners of the Smart, Tough and Cool categories were announced, each revelation being accompanied by a round of applause and a few shouts of encouragement. Right then, it simply appeared that everyone was glad for the winners, for they clearly deserved their titles. Ninetales and Mart casually waited, mainly out of curiosity, which would be the winners of the Beauty class. They watched closely, relaxed in their chair whilst the members of the committee talked between themselves for a minute, deliberating for a few seconds before mutually nodding to one another.

"Finally, members of the Beauty category, we have tallied up our opinions and have come to choose the winners!"

The nine-tailed creature turned to face her master.

[I wonder if anyone of our table won, Mart!]

He simply nodded, quiet as his eyes sparkled out of pure interest. The entertainers halted the tension that was slowly building up amongst the contestants:

"In third place, we have Sasha and Maku the Serperior! They were chosen for their class and general allure, with a total of 126 points."

All eyes turned towards a table that was not too far from the couple, where a girl and her snake-like companion stood, cheering as they shouted in unison. They looked formidably happy.

"In second place, we have Frederic and and Yann the Lucario, who are keeping last year's second place title once again by showing us just how good-looking they are with their matching outfits! They amassed 147 points."

The concerned individual bowed and shared a warm handshake as they were cheered on and congratulated for their achievement.

"And finally, in first place..."

A definitive silence installed itself, all breaths cut short, many people expectant over the honorary place.

"The couple that was chosen as the champions of the beauty class are actually new to our contest. Coming from a far village, they have decided to try the event for the first time and amazingly, they scored a grand total of 178 points! Let's have a round of applause for..."

Mart felt a knot in his throat as the information repeated itself over and over into his mind whilst a drum roll began to play. The vixen he held glanced back at him with an equally puzzled expression. Could it be that they were actually...

"John and Lana the Milotic!"

A dual cry of triumph was heard right in front of them. It had appeared that their table did have a winner after all. A silly grimace flushed over Ninetales and her master as they came to the inevitable conclusion that they had not been in the top three of their category. They smiled and stared at the duo cheering close to them. The serpentine Pokémon comically wrapped around the human's body as she showed her affection towards him, restraining him as he reddened from his amused laughed, but probably out of timidity as well. It was an adorable sight and none could contest the decision that had been taken; crowning them with the first place.

After that, the remaining titles were given out, shortly followed by the rewards each winning team was authorized to choose from. The gifts ranged from attires to accessories and several berries that possessed odd patterns and forms, giving out that they were probably uncommon.

As most of the guest departed, a few of them remained in the room to enjoy a few dances. It was a very entertaining sight, as most Pokémon accomplished this activity by dancing in accordance to their physique. A Blaziken was seen bending down slightly as his trainer struggled to keep up with him. The Serperior that had won in the Beauty contest was seen slithering expertly as the human he was paired up with gently swayed from one side to the other, holding onto the snake's neck. All in all, it was proved that each participant, whether they had won or not, could enjoy the wonderfulness of the event. This naturally applied the Ninetales and Mart, who had instead chosen to take a break and go back to their hotel room to have a little celebration of their own, just the two of them...

* * *

Pop!

The berry juice was poured down two cups, each destined to either the human or the Ninetales. Sitting on the ground, backs leaning against the side of the singular bed of the room, the duo enjoyed some degustation, but also some light talk. Today had been a good day and it felt necessary to highlight the moments that had been shared between them both. Naturally, the topic of the Pokémon contest was brought up several times. They spoke of their impressions and even began to plan next year's trip. Truly, it had been wonderful.

"I think we both thought that we might have won that first place, isn't that right, Mart?"

He giggled and let his arms wander onto her, slowly wrapping around the warm, furry body she possessed as he was reminded of the comical expression he had shared with her during the nomination. She returned the favor with a small lick on his cheek. The young man spoke:

"I still think you were the most beautiful Pokémon present in that hall, Ninetales."

He said that sincerely, but in a very affectionate way as well.

"Your beautiful golden fur, the sensual curves of your sides and your bottom... your elegant, hypnotizing tails that seduce me every time I look at them... every single thing about you is so beauteous, Ninetales. I always find it hard not to stare at the goddess I share my life with. She is simply... majestic, perfect to my eyes. I never loved someone so amorously for both their body and soul. I always have a good time whenever you're around."

He was a bit surprised to feel her push him a little, but quickly understood he had hit a soft spot as her red eyes returned the love so frankly.

[Get this coat off, Mart.]

He nodded and got up so that he could remove his apparel easily. Then, he made his way to the door and hung his article onto the coat holder. He wasted no time. He immediately returned to the Ninetales, but as his gaze centered onto her...

[Master...]

He met with the most enchanting sight he had ever witnessed. She had jumped onto the mattress and was lying on her side, waving her beautiful tails very calmly at him; almost hypnotically. Her amorous gaze longingly stared at him, leaving room for a small blush on her face. She enticingly patted the spot in front of her, encouraging him to join her. Once in range, she sat up and delicately placed her front paws onto his collar, seizing his tie with both her palms. She dug a claws into the soft material, carefully loosening the knot, ultimately getting rid of the article. She began to rub the back of the human's neck as he unfastened the first few buttons of his shirt. He let the Ninetales explore him, her delicate furry limbs drawing patterns down his chest. She quickly helped him in getting his shirt off, only to resume her exploration once more.

Once satisfied, she dragged him forward with the help of her many tails, wrapping around his wrists to lead him onto the bed. He climbed on and seized her by the hip as his other hand wandered behind her beautiful hair, stroking her ever-so-gently. She closed her eyes a little whilst he approached her, even closer, inching his way towards her muzzle.

His lips caressed hers, tenderly waltzed with them. She soon found herself to be absorbed by his soft caresses, demanding more of him as she pressed harder onto him, welcoming his tongue inside her mouth. They cared not of how such a kiss would have looked like, oh no. They simply enjoyed it to the fullest, adoring their mutual embrace, their sincerest devotion, their desires taking the lead.

Eventually, they both lied onto the cushiony surface, exchanging in a lustier way as seconds felt like minutes, having an urge for one another's every little gesture. Pausing only for a few short breaths and a smile, the young man quickly went ahead to lock the door before he jumped back onto the bed, where he was completely imprisoned by the golden goddess. She held his visage close to hers, gently resting her forehead against his.

[I had a ton of fun tonight. Thank you so much for accompanying me to this delightful evening.]

"The pleasure is mine, my love..."

The romantic gestures soon resumed, not to end until the earliest hours of the morning, filling both souls with adoration and deep affection before they could finally manage to fall asleep, heart in complete bliss.

* * *

[Mrr, just a bit lower... ah... ]

"How about that?"

[Ugh... yes... don't stop, Mart.]

"Looks like you're in luck, because I was told it would keep your fur even softer and brighter if I did it every week"

[Mrr, you won't hear me complain about it, master! Heehee!]

The hair brush lightly dug into the Ninetales' fur as she squirmed around in pure delight. How she loved to be taken care of in such a great manner. The human bowed his head with a grand smirk, defeated by the beauty's sense of humor. He continued treating her like a queen, brushing sensitively at her sides and using another tool to take care of her delicate paws. All of this luxuriant service made her purr loud and stretch in joy with every move the human made. He was very pleased to see just how much the vixen appeared to profit of the activity. Somehow, this petting session made them feel closer despite its simplicity.

It was then that she began invading his personal space blissfully; rubbing her side against him and tickling his neck gently with the orange tip of her many tails. He giggled out of pure contentment by the kitsune's way of expressing her gratitude to him. He scratched under her muzzle to return the favor she blessed him with.

[Ah, mmm... Right there, mwah...]

To their shared disappointment, not a single spot was left for the young man's grooming skills. Rather than free the servant, the princess kept a firm hold on him as she playfully lied down onto him, her four paws in the air to put an accent on the humorousness she wished to playfully exhibit.

[Such magic hands should get a good exercise, Mart,] she snootily said, trying to get him into more petting.

"Indeed, but they'll have to rest for a moment, poor them. I wonder if there's enough will to make food now."

[You're so silly!] she merrily blamed him before she flopped around to face him more properly, staring back into his compassionate eyes. [But that's the way I love you, master.]

He put down the brushes and gently closed in for a little smooch on the lips.

"I fear it might be impossible not to love you, Ninetales. Even if you can be so childish at times..."

[Me? Childish? Oh!] she replied with an attempt at looking insulted, which ended more like a snooty grin of some sort. [You'll pay for this!]

Any excuse was good if it led to some harmless shenanigans. It became a habit to cuddle and play; kind of like a scheduled workout. Whether it was inside the apartment or out in the park, the duo had no qualms about showing how close they were; to a certain extent, of course. Sometimes, these little sessions led to some physical appreciation and naturally, such comportment was deemed to remain private, between the two of them. Ever since their mutual declaration of love, the couple had been able to step over their differences just like if there have not been any in the beginning. It was no secret that a Pokémon and a human so close to one another could have been judged fairly taboo for some, but for Ninetales and Mart, their origins and different type of body did not hinder them in the less. In fact, it could add a few giggles here and there, but somehow, it felt very exotic from their point of view. Love could certainly manifest itself between the most unexpected individuals...

Almost every evening, the couple sat together and spent a lot of time at the little kitchen table, browsing through Pokémon merchandise displayed in various magazines. The items they came across were usually reserved for trainers, as most of the objects within were to be exchanged with berries, as an alternative to spend real money, thus, giving the trainer life a bit more popularity. Many products such as furniture, garden supplies and handy households soon became something possible.

To their utmost joy, seeing as they had stored the kitsune's berry-filled pouch, they saw just how rare and uncommon some of these were. The option of moving out of town also seemed like a viable action, especially if they wanted some more privacy, all the while they could buy great commodities. It became a subject that very often came back into discussion every day. Giving a chance for these rare fruits to grow and produce more would be a business they envied more and more.

A few days later, after a well-spent evening in the coziness of the nearby edge of the forest, the couple was coming back home. Mart carried the kitsune as per her request, which was, in the end, yet another excuse to absorb his unique scent and let her tails be taken care of as they showed just how soft they felt. She knew he particularly loved to feel the softness of her fur. It was a ruse she would use if she wished to express gestures deemed too personal to be accomplished out there, publicly. Like a secret code. He always caught on her hints and never refused her demands, for he enjoyed it just as much as she did. He had his ways to do the same, of course. Like tonight, when as soon as the apartment door shut, he joined her non-verbal communication by letting his fingers dig deep into her coat, firmly rubbing down to her behind or her thick neck fur. Sometimes, it felt like a peaceful battle to see who would succumb to the shared desires first.

[Come with me...]

She was placed onto the floor in a pile of wagging tails, observed by the curious young man. She then dragged him by the wrist with one of her furry appendages. Slightly clueless because of the suddenness and the mysteriousness that shrouded the action, he followed without questioning her about the intentions behind this move. As he penetrated into his own bedroom, he was glad to see some dimmed lighting, in which the kitsune's loving gaze shone slightly. She had visibly planned something...

[Sit down over there,] she ordered him with her melodious voice as she closed the door behind him, pointing to the head of the bed with one of her front paws. He did as he was asked, glancing back at her with a faint smile. She climbed up and straightforwardly pounced onto him, putting both of her beautiful paws around his neck. Pressing her lips against his, it took no time before things escalated up a notch. He surrounded her with his arms and let their kiss deepen. However, the vixen had other plans in mind. She broke the kiss and put a paw onto the guy's mouth, effectively keeping him from speaking so she could playfully let him know of her schemes:

[I'm going to make you mine, Mart...]

He had thought about that option due to the sensual nature of the atmosphere. His body quivered very lightly at her powerful words. To hear her say such a thing... oh, he could only seize her limb and kiss her paw pads softly in approval, climbing up to her wrist, delivering a series of gently smooches along her limb.

"I always were yours, pretty vixen."

The confirmation sent shivers throughout her body, even if she knew he would answer something along those lines. Actually hearing it felt amazing. She lowered her head and put the tip of her muzzle near his ears, closing her reddish gaze in the process

[Would my master be so kind to help me tend to myself tonight?] she seductively whispered to him, her telepathic voice nicely invading his every thought.

"He certainly would..."

She sat down flat onto his lap while he removed his sweater. His pants followed a few seconds later, disturbing the Ninetales for a second before she firmly pressed against him. The Ninetales greatly appreciated seeing Mart with almost no clothing covering him at all. She always did. She then turned to let her back face him and little-by-little, spread her legs as she let herself fall onto his warm, bare chest. She involuntarily pushed her bum even harder onto his lap, making acquaintance with a hard component hidden under the only piece of clothing he wore. Being handled from behind was something she had wanted for quite a bit. She released a pleased purr to stress the satisfaction of such a meeting. It was not the first time she felt him so intimately, but she had yet to see him down there and surely, she wanted much more than a little sightseeing...

"Guide my hands, beautiful vixen..." he told her, his limbs rubbing onto her luxurious chest fluff. She tugged on his wrists, placing one of his palms onto her butt while the other was left inside her neck. Her sensual voice sent shivers down the young man's back:

[Touch me... please me, Mart...]

He remained silent, letting soft kisses talk for him, show how much he desired to do as she wished. Teasing her a little, his hand slowly descended along her furred chest, occasionally going back up to rub her softly. As he approached her nether area, he spread his fingers and very gently slid his index and his middle finger to each sides of her moistened slit, causing her to bite her lower muzzle lip, the smallest of moans escaping her. She completely relaxed in his grasp, his other hand gently squeezing her bum, cupping it as he gladly felt her in a needy, lustful way.

He naturally became much more aroused by the situation, to the extent of feeling very uneasy inside his undergarments. It had quite the aphrodisiac effect on her, to know that the only thing separating her from her master's most intimate parts were a pair of stretched boxers.

She began to drip onto the fabric, making the last piece of clothing damp all because of the erotism that could be felt in their actions. A single look into his lustful eyes indicated that they were ready to take it to the next level. Mart pulled down onto the humid underclothes, almost tearing them up as he did, making the erected stick spring up as it was freed, only to hit the Ninetales straight onto her heated spot.

[Ahhh!]

Needless to say, they were surprised by the unexpected contact. They moaned conjointly because of the stimulation, the Ninetales closing her legs around him as she quivered by the immense pleasure the human's warmth procured her from down below. She soaked him dripping wet, lubricating him for more than enough as he began to slide his rod up and down inside the junction her legs enclosed around him and her burning area formed.

[Let me please you as well...]

A simple nod answered her demand. He picked up the rhythm, rubbing against her faster and harder as her dampened folds caressed him so nicely. She locked eyes with him as she reached down with her forelimbs. Her paw pads had no trouble finding his moving part. She placed her limbs in such a way that he had to feel them caress his tip each time he pushed into the intersection that comprised both her furry thighs and of course, her burning, dripping vixenhood. He did not hold back in the slightest, moaning in delight because of the unique, addictive sensation:

"That's so good, Ninetales... Ahhh..."

She continued to pet his member as he began to pump faster, something that caused so much pleasure that his appendage was forced to produce a fair quantity of warm precum. He huffed and rubbed harder against the lady, totally absorbed by her adroitness in the matter, making him reach a superior level of excitement. She responded accordingly, tightening her thighs around him even more, augmenting the friction generated by their cadence.

[Ah... master, I... ah...]

Clenching her teeth, the Pokémon contracted around him and entangled him tightly with her tails, her warm juices flowing onto his lower body, pouring out with a light squirt. He continued, more than ready to release his load as well. A few rapid and strong movements sufficed to let him reach his climax. He erupted in a long rope of fluid, spurting over the vixen's stomach and chest. This first jet was soon followed by another spurt, then another and so on, coating the hot Pokémon's privates with hot seed. They panted loud, both of them, their face colored of a bright red, something that royally betrayed their full lust and passion.

She kissed him deeply, passionately; despite her exhaustion. Amorously, they remained still, observing the other with a merry stare. She then glanced at the mess they had done down below. Noticing he was still very stiff, even after their great orgasm, she glanced back at him with an amused look.

[You're still...]

"Do you want me to...?"

[More than anything.]

She nodded and bit her lower lip with a stare that told him that she was up for a second round:

[We're not done yet...] she added with a naughty expression on her face

She got on all four and lifted her bum up high over his lap. He gladly took the invitation, sitting up, and then moving behind her, kneeling down to lower himself to her level, his hips at the ideal height.

[Inside me... master...] she whispered.

He nodded and carefully positioned himself behind the sexy kitsune as she so temptingly presented her rear to him. She looked back at him hungrily, shaking her bum from one side to the other, pressing him to enter her core without further wait. To her utmost joy, he began prodding her with the tip of his hardened rod, teasing her lightly.

"I want you so much, Ninetales..."

[I want you too, so deeply,] she retorted in a voice filled with undeniable desire.

He put his palms around her hips, carefully digging his fingers into her golden fur to get a good grip. Then, he leaned forward, sticking his upper body against her back so that he could deposit a kiss on her cheek. She happily returned the gesture with a warm nuzzling. Staring into her eyes, he nodded at her own signal, indicating that she was more than ready. The teasing soon got old for both of them, being driven to something much more significant.

Slowly, very cautiously, he pushed. Gradually, he entered her very hot vixenhood. The human grunted as the Pokémon firmly welcomed him inside of her, letting a feeling neither of them had ever experienced take the lead. He glanced back at her, meeting the sweetest, love-filled stare he had ever met. She fervidly kissed him and brought him even closer to her during this intimate moment of complete devotion. She was the one to start the motion, using her back legs to lightly move back and forth with him. Feeling unable to muffle a loud cry of ecstasy, she opted for the next viable option: She let herself loose, moaning inside the young man's mouth.

She tightened around him as the motion soon took a standard pace, with a more decent speed in each movement. He let himself glide in and out of her, inducing a tremendous amount of pleasure for each participant as he did. As they went faster and deeper, it became harder and harder to restrain themselves from vocalizing their intense sensations. He groaned and wrapped an arm around her chest as he began to drill her harder. Her claws dug into the soft mattress and kept a good hold, something she needed, given how enthusiast they both were. He pounded deeper, and despite his greatest efforts, could not resist just how satisfying the fox's hold onto him really averred to be.

"Ninetales... I'm going to..."

He was surprised to feel just how tightly the tails suppressed him, submitting him to stay connected with the vixen as she relentlessly smacked her rear against him. It felt so satisfying to see the animalistic mood emanating from her entire form.

[Inside me, my love... every single drop...]

He could hold it no further. He came, as much as the first time, delivering his fluids straight into the beautiful Ninetales. He kept going, milking himself as she kept a very good hold onto him. Then, she followed, contracting even further to squeeze all of his remaining seed. It oozed out of him, only to flow out of the Pokémon's hole. She released her own juices all over him, making quite a messy combination onto their lower parts once again.

They breathed out loudly and crumbled onto the soft mattress, completely drained of their energy. Remaining connected for a few additional seconds, they stared deeply into one another's gaze, realizing just how much of a loving moment this had been To want one another to such a great extent, they could smell the love they shared. Naturally, this had been a premium occasion to witness how alluring the fruit of their combined lust really was.

"Oh, Ninetales... my goddess, my love, that was absolutely amazing."

[It certainly was, my dear master,] she responded equally exhausted, in-between breaths. [I can't believe... the beautiful thing we just... accomplished now...]

She closed her teary eyes, only to be nursed by the human. He kept close and protective around her as she did the same. Both of them hugged nicely as they wrapped themselves under some warm covers, recovering from all the efforts that had been executed in their utmost act of love.

[I love you more than anything, Mart.]

"And I, you, my sweet, beautiful vixen. I will never forget this wonderful night."

[I have a feeling this will not be the only one we will have...]


End file.
